Todo esta bien
by LalyMalfoyGranger
Summary: Mis ojos se voltean, y así mi última visión es la de la molestia pelirosa que me recuerda que estoy en el lugar correcto


Hola de nuevo... Aquí estoy con una pequeña historia y con una pareja diferente... en esta ocasión un SasuSaku otra de mis parejas favoritas.

Cabe señalar que los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.

Ahora sí... A leer..

Lumos!

* * *

Un sonido, persistente, incesante, que aumenta segundo a segundo, la nebulosa que domina mi cerebro es atravesada por el sonido, sin embargo mi cabeza eta embotada por el sueño y cansancio acumulado de estos últimos días, y como si esto fuese un recordatorio, abro los ojos de inmediato recordando a que se debe tanto alboroto.

Más que un sonido es el gimoteo convertido en llanto de un bebe lo que resuena, sin pensarlo me levanto de la cama tratando de hacer el menor movimiento posible y así no despertar a la mujer que está a mi lado, está sin percatarse de lo que sucede lanza un profundo suspiro, en mi rostro se forma una leve sonrisa, y es que a pesar de todo la costumbre de dormir hasta la inconciencia es difícil de quitar.

Sin más avanzo unos pasos hacia una cuna cerca de nuestra cama y lo primero que veo es el rostro sonrosado por el llanto y esfuerzo de un bebe, sus mejillas escurriendo las lágrimas que de sus ojos escapan y a su vez moqueando, aun con todo y eso no dejo de pensar que es la bebe más hermosa que hay en todo Konoha, no por nada lleva mi sangre me digo con orgullo.

Sujeto a la bebe lo mejor posible, acurrucándola en mi regazo tratando de calmar sus lamentos, palpo su pañal y averiguar si está sucio pero todo se encuentra en orden y que suerte eso de cambiar pañales no es lo mío, solo lo hice una vez y a punto de salir corriendo estuve.

Quién lo diría Sasuke Uchiha el eterno vengador intimidado por un pañal, un diminuto y sucio pañal hay que aclarar y pensar que ella lo hace ver todo tan fácil, desde bañarla hasta alimentarla y cambiarla, un suspiro se escapa de mis labios, esto de la paternidad definitivamente debería venir con un manual.

La bebe sigue sin tranquilizarse signo claro de a quien saco su carácter, y es que a Sakura Haruno cuando se enoja no hay quien en el mundo la pueda sacar de su terqueza, a mis espaldas escucho una leve risa, volteo y la encuentro recostada sobre las almohadas con una sonrisa en sus labios y un brillo más que cautivador en sus ojos jade. Porque a pesar de que apenas ha pasado una semana desde que dio a luz ella sigue tan bella y vivaz como siempre, a pesar del cansancio y ajetreo que nos tiene esta nueva vida de padres.

Aun no comprendo como el dobe de Naruto pudo pasar por esto de lo más tranquilo, claro teniendo a Hinata haciendo todo el trabajo cualquiera.

- _ **Porque no me despertaste Sasuke kun**_ \- pregunta, - _**no quería despertarte, pero veo que de nada sirvió, la bebe no se calma**_ _-_ contesto, un deje de preocupación en mi voz.

Ella extiende sus brazos para que le entregue a la bebe, está nada más estar en los brazos de su madre se calma, así de simple y pensar que llevo un buen rato tratando de calmarla y nada resulta, un bufido se escucha en la habitación y la mujer que tengo en frente levanta su vista y la posa en mí. – _ **Sabes que no tiene nada contra ti verdad, pero sus necesidades son primero y en estas solo yo puedo ayudarle por el momento**_ _-_ comenta con voz burlona.

Mis ojos se voltean, pero una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro y me siento a su lado, la bebe boquea en busca de comida y ella la complace dándole el pecho del cual comienza a succionar de forma desesperada, hace menos de dos horas comió y esta tan hambrienta.

Mientras Sakura se dedica alimentar a la bebe y hacerle muecas, yo me encargo de observarlas a ambas, a las dos mujeres de mi vida, me pregunto cómo fue que todo termino así, mi redención y regreso a la aldea no fue fácil, de hecho estuve a prueba antes de ser aceptado por todos demostrando que había cambiado, pero ni en mis mejores sueños me imagine terminar así.

Mi relación con la peli rosa nunca fue de las más emotivas, de hecho no pasábamos de unos monosílabos, pero ella siempre fue persistente y tengo que agradecerle, de lo contrario la estampa que tengo gravada en la retina en estos momentos no sería posible si ella no lo hubiese sido.

La bebe gimotea y Sakura la eleva para sacarle los gases y con premura la deposita en la cuna, se queda velando su sueño por unos momentos, mientras me acerco a ella y le sujeto la cintura por la espalda.

Ella se recuesta en mi pecho y exhala un suspiro, se voltea y toma mi cara entre sus manos, - _**te amo Sasuke jun**_ – pronuncia, por mi parte la acerco a mí y deposito un beso en sus labios y uno nuestras frentes, la tomo de la mano y nos conduzco a la cama, ella se acomoda a mi lado y noto su respiración más pausada, señal de que está a punto de dormir y me dispongo a hacer lo mismo y reponer unos momentos de sueño antes de que nuestra pequeña Sarada se despierte nuevamente para reclamar su comida, y así mi última visión es la de la molestia peli rosa con una sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que me recuerda que todo está bien, que estoy en el lugar correcto.

* * *

Nox!

Merece algún Review?

Nos estamos leyendo :)


End file.
